infinitas_guerrasfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Vergil
SPOILER WARNING: There will be spoilers for Devil May Cry 5 ahead. Older Vergil (DMC 5) = |-|Sin Devil Trigger = |-|Nelo Angelo = |-|Younger Vergil (DMC 3 and 4) = |-|Devil Trigger (Younger) = Summary Vergil is one of the children of the legendary Dark Knight Sparda and the human, Eva. The older twin brother of Dante, he is the main antagonist in Devil May Cry 3 and one of the recurring antagonists in Devil May Cry. Learning about Sparda's departure, the Prince of Darkness sent his minions after both his sons and their widow mother in Red Grave City, resulting in Eva's death in the childhood of the twins. Cold and stoic, Vergil is willing to do anything on his journey to gain the power. The trauma for his mother's failure to protect and guide him (something she was able to do to her younger son, wich made them go separate ways after the assault of the Underworld) when their house was attacked by demons and her eventual death created his immense thirst for power and initial distaste for humankind. It is revealed later that the absence of someone to protect and love him made Vergil sank even more into the dark, as his solitude forced him to become stronger to survive. He immersed into the studies of the Underworld and its legends, reaching great intelligence and power of his demonic side. Having inherited Yamato as a child, a keepsake sword from his father able to separate the Human from the Devil, the man had the power to separate or unite both Worlds (Man and Demonic). Despite most of his time in the human world being a mystery, it is known that he traveled around the world in search of knowledge about the demons, eventually reaching the Fortuna Island and siring a son, albeit it was apparently unknown to him. Returning from his travels and meeting a man with a similar goal to his, Vergil raised a demonic tower sealed by his father to try and reach the Underworld, ultimately failing in a final confrontation against his brother after he embraced his Human and Demon sides and gaining a renewed motivation. Choosing to stay in their father's old home, the defeated Vergil fell and let his brother escape, ending up meeting the Emperor of the Underworld shortly after and engaging in an confrontation with him. Losing the fight because of his wounded state, Mundus overpowered and captured him, experimenting and ending up creating a knight so powerful that was stronger than any of his other creations, gaining his obedience by giving back the amulet given to him by his mother. This remade warrior was caled Nelo Angelo After his and his master's defeat, Vergil would end up becoming weak of flesh and feelings. Finding the young Demon Hunter Nero was with his lost sword, Yamato, he would end up taking it back by ripping Nero's arm off, and with the blade, separated his own being in half: his Humanity, in the form of V, and his Demon side, in the form of Urizen, wich lead to the main events involving the second attack to Red Grave City. After fusing back, he again wished to fight against his brother, as separating himself made him learn to accept both his natures. Even tough the match against Dante ended up interrupted, he was ultimately defeated by his own son and ended up reconciling with his family for his past mistakes, staying in the Underworld alongside his sibling for the sake of Mankind Personal Characteristics Name: Vergil, Nelo Angelo Origin: Devil May Cry Gender: Male Age: 18-19 (Devil May Cry 3) | 28-29 (Devil May Cry) | In his 40's (Devil May Cry 5) Classification: Half Human, Half Demon, Son of Sparda, Black Angel, Artificial Demon (Temporarily) Height: ' 1,86 meters (Based on his model's height) | Taller than 2 meters, even taller at full power (As Nelo Angelo) '''Allies: '''Arkham (formerly) | Mundus (formerly) | Griffon, Shadow, Nightmare (formerly) | Dante, Nero '''Enemies: '''Arkham (formerly), Mundus (formerly) | Dante (formerly), Nero (formerly) Mentality 'Intelligence: Genius (Knowledgeable of the demonic world and its legends, used Arkham for a long time before betraying him, able to master weapons he never used before the first time he uses it) | Presumably mindless, by being enslaved by Mundus and following his orders, but retains his fighting skills, which enabled him to fight Dante on equal terms. [https://infinitas-guerras.fandom.com/pt-br/wiki/Morality?action=edit&redlink=1 Morality]: Lawful Evil | Neutral Evil | Chaotic Good Sexual Preference: '''Heterosexual '''Objectives: Obtain the power of Sparda | Serve Mundus (As Nelo Angelo) | None in particular Tastes: 'Poetry, Figthing Powers and Stats 'Hierarchy: Unknown '''| High 6-A | At least '''3-A, likely far higher Power and Abilities: Devil May Cry 3 & 4=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Swordsman, Martial Artist, Demonic Energy Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Regeneration, Summoning, Teleportation, Atribute and Regeneration Increase with Devil Trigger, Resistance to Mental Attacks; Spatial Manipulation, Portal Opening, Sealing, Durability Negation and Power Severing with the Yamato; Light Manipulation with Beowulf; Energy Projection, Wind Manipulation and limited Gravity Manipulation with Force Edge |-|Nelo Angelo=Lost the abilities given to him by the Yamato, Beowulf and Force Edge; gained Fire Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Limited Intangibility and Resistance to Soul and Mind Manipulation; increased power on his Summoning, Atribute Increase and Teleportation |-|Devil May Cry 5=Lost the abilities obtained as Nelo Angelo; regained Spatial Manipulation, Portal Opening, Sealing, Durability Negation and Power Severing with the Yamato; gained Duplication and Flying via Sin Devil Trigger; increased power on his Summoning and Atribute Increase Dimensionality: 3D Attack Potency: Unknown ('''Superior to Dante at the beginning of the game; able to easily defeat Beowulf; helped defeat Arkham)' | '''Multi-Continent '(Created by Mundus for the sake of revenge, Nelo Angelo became his strongest creation and the Demon Emperor wasn't able fully to control it, making him at least comparable to Abigail; Defeated Dante in the first fight between both) | '''At least '''Universe, likely far higher '(after fusing back into himself and accepting his inheritance of demon kind and humanity, Vergil became an equal to DMC 5 endgame Dante in every aspect. Has the power of his demonic half and his human half) 'Durability: Unknown ('''Capable of surviving several attacks by Dante after obtaining the Devil Trigger; Survived a bifurcation of Dante, a fall from a cliff and still battled against Mundus)' | '''Multi-Continent '(Survived the two confrontations with Dante, being defeated definitively only in the third) | '''At least '''Universe, likely far higher '(able to withstand attacks from Sin Devil Trigger Dante) 'Speed: Hypersonic '''with at least '''Lightspeed '''reactions and combat (Should be comparable to Dante; is able to block lasers shot by Artemis) | '''Hypersonic with at least Lightspeed 'combat and reactions (Able block Nightmare-Beta lasers; can keep up with DMC 1 Dante) | '''Unknown '(As fast as Dante), with '''Unknown '''flight speed [https://infinitas-guerras.fandom.com/pt-br/wiki/Lifting_Strength '''Lifting Strength]: kN | 'At least 'kN, probably higher Stamina: Very high (He fought against Dante 3 times in a short period of time, after battling against Arkham, he had the strength for a last fight against his brother and, after falling in the Underworld, he still faced Mundus; able to eliminate hordes of enemies without getting tired ; Needed to climb the Temen-Ni-Gru again after a tower drop. As of Devil May Cry 5, Vergil could face Dante into a stalemate, proceeding to fight his son and despite loosing, was still capable of fighting; after the two battles in succession with opponents as strong as he, Vergil could still enter in his Sin Devil Trigger state to go to the Demon World and cut the roots of the Qliphoth tree) [https://infinitas-guerras.fandom.com/pt-br/wiki/Range Range]: It varies between the range of a human with Beowulf, Over-Human with Yamato and Hundreds of meters with space cuts and summoned swords Weakness: '''None | Memories of the past cause you pain | None Equipments ''Yamato Vergil's sword and trademark looks like a Katana, but it's even sharper than one, as well as being imbued with magic. It is said that the sword can cut anything, even the space factory. The only thing shown being able to stop Yamato's attacks were another artifacts imbued with powerful magic [[w:c:devilmaycry:Beowulf (Devil Arm)|''Beowulf]] A pair of greaves and gauntlets, the Devil Arm is imbued with sacred light, which comes in each attack. The physical manifestation of Beowulf's soul, a Demon Warrior who fought Sparda 2,000 years ago, such a weapon demonstrates the Fallen Angel's martial abilities, increasing the power of his physical attacks. ''Force Edge'' A sword similar to the Rebellion in power, is the weapon loved by Sparda, carried by the Legendary Black Knight himself and magically imbued with his powers. Throughout the series, the sword is identified as a source of divine powers, and in both Devil May Cry 3 and 4, its possession is the main objective of the villains, force edge also and able to control the gravity elements light and darkness, force edge is also capable of astral cut being able to destroy the soul of your enemy. Notable Techniques ''Devil Trigger'' A common skill among demons, Vergil's Devil Trigger doubles his attributes, shifting his physical form to a more demonic state. The appearance of your Devil Trigger changes at will; it is worth mentioning that Vergil can produce a powerful forcefield and shock waves when transforming, besides gaining new techniques | When turned into Nelo Angelo, Vergil could access a Trigger that released all its power, generating powerful shock waves. When used, Nelo Angelo grew in size and lost his helmet, demonstrating the face of who he was before. Sin Devil Trigger '' A new transformation Vergil acquired after fusing back into himself. Eating the fruit of the Qliphoth tree and accepting both his human and demonic sides gave birth to a new Devil Trigger of more bestial appearance, featuring new wings and tail. The S.D.T. gives the user much more power than a normal D.T., as well as giving new abilities. Vergil became capable of creating a duplicate of himself capable of using his own attacks, as well as the ability to fly [[w:c:devilmaycry:Dark Slayer Style|''Dark Slayer]] Vergil's personal style of fighting. As a fallen warrior of grace, Vergil can use the power of darkness to gain new weapons and abilities such as teleportation ''Judgement Cut By unsheathing the sword at high speed, Vergil can cut through space, hitting enemies at long distances ''Judgement Cut End An amplified version of Judgment Cut; When fully concentrated and in its demonic form, Vergil can cut all his enemies at extremely high speeds, giving the impression of disappearing, reaching a large area 'Variations: Devil May Cry 3 '| Nelo Angelo | '''Devil May Cry 5 Outros Vitórias notáveis: Derrotas notáveis: Batalhas inconclusivas: Categoria:Páginas importadas que necessitam de padronização Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens de Jogos Categoria:Hierarquia 6 Categoria:Devil May Cry Categoria:Uranomantes Categoria:Espadachins Categoria:Cordas Categoria:Capcom Categoria:Antagonistas Categoria:Artistas Marciais Categoria:Meio Humanos Categoria:Fotocinetas Categoria:Piromantes Categoria:Eletrocinetas Categoria:Ergocinetas Categoria:Demônios Categoria:Anti-Vilões Categoria:Chefes Categoria:Masculinos Categoria:Usuários de Manoplas Categoria:Personagens Masculinos